Assassin's Creed: The Tales of Orick and Kit
by SilverWolfAssassin
Summary: 17 year old , Kit, is paired up with a boy named Orick who is her worst enemy. Can they survive together and complete the mission and tasks that have been set for them to complete together? Or will they fail and die trying? And possibly become friends or stay enemies forever? (assassins creed does not belong to me)
1. Chapter 1

I do **NOT** own Assassin's Creed. The only Thing that belongs to me is my characters Kit and Orick.

Assassins Creed: The Tales of Orick and Kit

(After Altair became grandmaster Kits P.O.V)

Why would Altair send a messenger for me? I'm just a novice! I'm not important! I can't even go on a mission to the village without a teacher… Pitiful, right? That's exactly how they treat us. I'm only 17. You couldn't go on a mission alone until you've proven yourself worthy on your last mission with your teacher. Altair chose the mission and your teacher, but you had to be 18 when you go on this mission. Maybe… Wait! My mentor must have told him!

Orick! That evil, arrogant little! The news about fight must have reached Altair! Orick is a selfish, evil person. He hurt my brother! I started to relive that horrible moment. It started before Altair became Grand Master. One day, my older brother, Kaito, had been at practice. I was young so I and a few other kids were only aloud to watch and not touch the equipment. My brother was up against Orick, both were 2 classes higher than me so they were in the same training matches, and each had a wooden sword.

Their mentor was standing next to me and watching their every move just in case something went wrong. I was sitting on the fence that surrounded the small arena. "Go Kaito!" I cheered. Their mentor looked over at me and smiled. He patted my back. "Your brother is a wonderful fighter Kit, but Orick is too so let's see who wins." He said obviously excited to see his to bet students fighting each other. I was just excited to see my brother. All small children love to see their siblings fighting.

"You are going down pig!" Orick hissed at my brother. "I'd like to see you try, you….you future Templar!" Kaito laughed.

I was happy to see he was proud of his insult even though it wasn't good but my smile didn't last long. My brother charged at Orick and Orick tripped him and grabbed his foot. He twisted it so it was sticking out at a weird angle. Their mentor gasped. Kaito was bawling his eyes out. They were just children only 10.

Their mentor gasped and Orick got on top of my brother and started to hit him. Hard. Their mentor jumped into the ring and I hopped off my spot on the fence. I ran to my brother scared for him. Their mentor was ripping Orick off Kaito when I had reached my brother. Orick pushed him away. I soon realized what I had to do.

I took the wooden sword and kicked Orick off my brother. Orick jumped up and grabbed his own sword. "Don't you dare touch her," My brother cried. Orick paid him no attention. He charged at me. I blocked the attack and I saw Orick get very mad. He charged at me and I moved out of the way and tripped him. He fell and rolled over. He was going to get up but I put my foot on his chest. I pointed the tip of my sword to his neck. "I yield! I yield!" he cried.

I smiled then went to check on my brother. He was staring at my with his jaw hanging open. Everyone had been watching. A few of the advanced teachers stopped to watch. Altair had even stopped to watch the event. He was hidden in the crowd but I had saw him. I was happy to see my brother okay but upset at Orick. I turned around to see him dusting himself off. "Leave my brother alone you big meanie!" I cried. The crowd had erupted in laughter. I didn't pay attention. I was too busy following my brother to the recovery room.

I smiled to myself. My brother couldn't walk right for a few months but he was just fine. Orick had been taking to the grandmaster and received a horrible punishment. After the fight I was put into a more advanced class were we could actually use weapons. I hated that day even though I had beaten Orick.

I saw my own big brother cry and I heard his own bones snap. I was so busy thinking about that moment I had barely noticed I was at the stairs that leaded to Altair's quarters. If he had heard about the fight I had gotten into today I was probably in big trouble. If I was about to go on my mission to prove myself it must have been exciting.

This is my first fanfic so please do not get upset with me.

Assassin's creed do not belong to me.

Orick and Kit are the only thing that really belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed: The Tales of Orick and Kit

(Orick's P.O.V.)

That horrible witch! I knew I was in trouble as soon as the messenger came for me. I knew Altair had to be angry with me. It was probably that fight. It's all that witch's fault! That! That brat! She was just like her brother. Both evil and judge too quickly. She has always hated me. Ever since that fight between me and her brother. Ugh. That day has haunted me forever. I regret it but braking her brother's ankle was his fault. He deserved it. But I regret doing it in public. My anger got the best of me.

_Flashback_

"Good luck Kaito!" Kit giggled. Kaito patted her head. "I'll win! Don't worry!" Kaito grinned. I laughed. "Sure you go with that Kaito." "Oh you think you're so good?" Kaito asked. We weren't exactly friend but we weren't enemies. "Kaito, I know I'm good." I smirked. He looked a little annoyed but then he smiled and laughed. "Okay I gotta say you are good with a sword!" He patted me on the back, sent his little sister to the arena, and we walked by ourselves to the arena discussing Templars.

A few of the kids were practicing waiting for our Mentor. Kit was sitting on the fence with a few of the other small kids. She waved at us from the fence. Kaito started waving his arm around like an idiot. He hit me once and I pushed him down.

Her brother quickly got back up and glared at me. "You're such a meanie!" He laughed. He tugged me to the line that was starting to form because our mentor was here. We each stood next to a person, our partner who we would fight, and waited for our instructions. "We will be using the wooden swords today. The first person to surrender loses. Good luck my students! Be careful not to hurt yourselves too bad. I will be proud of each and every one of you no matter what the turnout will be." Our mentor explained. "Let the first match begin!"

A small group of people had formed. Some assassin's that wanted to see their sons, daughters, or siblings fighting and the others just wanted to watch us fight. Some people betted on who would win matches. I scanned the crowd. I had no one to be looking for. My father died long ago. I was honestly just looking for who was betting today but then I saw him. Altair. He was 19 years old and one of the best assassins' out there. He had his eyes trained on me.

I didn't know what to do so I waved dumbly. He nodded a hello. "Let the second match begin!" Our mentor yelled. I looked ahead to see that Kaito and I were after this match. Our mentor was leaning against the fence next to Kit and another small child. I looked back at Altair to see him being yelled at by another assassin named Malik. "You dumb idiotic novice! If you ever let eagles loose in my room again I will beat you so hard all the other novices will feel it." Malik scolded. With every word he said Altair received a smack to the head.

Altair was laughing. "Let the third match begin!" Our mentor yelled. I snapped to attention. Kaito and I were both handed a wooden sword. I so badly wanted to impress Altair. "You are going down pig!" I hissed. Kaito seemed shocked by this but smiled and went along. "I'd like to see you try you… you future Templar!" He laughed.

I felt my chest tighten. What did he just say?! I then remembered seeing my father laying on the ground.

_The mysterious man grabbed my chin and tilted my head side to side. "You will be a great Templar if you come with us. You are a future Templar. You will turn on everyone." He said. He then coughed up blood and He fell. Someone had stabbed him from behind. A man in a white hood came out of nowhere and quickly picked me up and ran. My father just lied there motionless._

I snapped awake to see Kaito charging at me but I wasn't really Kaito. It was that horrible man from before. I moved out of the way and tripped him. I quickly grabbed his ankle and twisted it to one side. I heard the man scream. But it wasn't deep like his voice was. It sounded like Kaito. But I didn't care. I got on top of the man and started to hit him as hard.

I then felt two arms trying to get me off of him. I wouldn't let this person keep me away from the person who had killed my father. I pushed the person away and kept attacking. Someone then kicked me hard and I fell. I quickly picked up my sword and started to attack this other (possibly could be) Templar. "Don't you dare touch her!" someone yelled. I darted towards the Templar.

I raised my sword up and attempted to strike the person but they blocked the attack. I charged again but I was tripped and I fell. I rolled over, about to get up, but the person put their foot on my chest and there blade to my throat. "I yield! I yield!" I cried. When I opened my I saw Kit standing above me, a shocked and crying Kaito who was holding onto our mentor for support, and our mentor who was looking at me with shock.

Kit quickly removed her foot from my chest and ran to her brother.

"Leave my brother alone you big meanie!" She spat. The crowd, which was much bigger, erupted in laughter. I looked at Altair. He was looking at me with not disgust but with concern. I was quickly led away from the arena into the grandmaster's quarters. I was punished severely for what I had done. Altair came to me that night. I was crying hard into my pillow. It was weak of me to do but I felt so stupid and scared. What had happened to me? Why was I so stupid? I felt some one sit on the end of my bed. "Huh?" I said. My head hurt from crying and my face was red. "Altair!" I gasped. I quickly moved to sit up but stopped when Altair raised his hand.

"It's alright." He said. I could tell Altair wasn't the emotional type but I could tell he wasn't here to yell at me. "I saw what happened… That wasn't you out there. That was someone else… And I will try to clear your name… Also, don't worry." He smiled. "I won't tell everyone you were crying."

"ALTAIR!" Malik's voice rang through the halls. Altair jumped up. "You're just in here to hide!" I laughed. Altair bent in front of me and wiped away my tears with his sleeve and grinned. "Shhh." He quickly hid in my small closet and I laughed as Malik searched every room in the hall.

_End of Flashback_

For some reason I had the feeling I wasn't in trouble. So, I decided to go to his quarters right away. Altair and I were slight friend and I looked up to him. So I walked to his room slowly taking my time.


End file.
